When a zipper strip is applied to a film or web, heat and pressure are applied to effect the welding of the zipper to the film or web. The heat and/or the pressure can result in damage to the closure. Various measures have been adopted to try to minimise the effects of the heat and pressure. However, it can still happen that the zipper is damaged or distorted as a result of these external influences.